


Of Multi-Tasking and Marshmallows

by OracleofDoom



Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: Conversation, F/M, FCFics, Marshmallows, Tea, Vignette, flirtation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OracleofDoom/pseuds/OracleofDoom
Summary: Myfanwy and Teddy Gestalt talk about some of the possibilities of dating with four bodies. Takes place some undetermined time before Myfanwy lost her memory, with the attraction there but not fulfilled.





	Of Multi-Tasking and Marshmallows

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little vignette in which I have the characters talk about some things I've wondered about. When I read the books I found Gestalt absolutely fascinating. The TV series is quite different, but I feel they've fleshed out Gestalt so well, and the actors are magnificent. I love the complexity of them in a romantic relationship. This is my first time dipping my toe into this fandom, but I'm hoping to do more!

“Have you done much dating?” Myfanwy glanced at Teddy Gestalt while she sipped a marshmallow that had been floating on the surface of her peppermint tea. They sat alone in the conference room. Myfanwy’s legs were stretched out over the chair across from her as she leaned back.

A line appeared between Teddy’s brows as he cocked his head at her. “Nothing serious,” he said, looking at her curiously with a crooked smirk. “Why do you ask?”

He sat next to her, so close their knees were touching, and Myfanwy could have reached out to muss that impeccably pomaded hair on his head. She could have touched his face, drawn him in. She felt warmth in her cheeks and had to avert her eyes, gazing down at the pillowy, multi-colored pastel marshmallows still floating in her tea. “Have you watched many sitcoms? There’s almost always an episode with a character scheduling two dates at the same time, and rather than doing the sensible thing and canceling one, they try to navigate between the two?”

He chuckled. “If you think I have time for four relationships at once you really must not be aware of how busy the Checquy keeps me.”

Myfanwy smiled, gazing back up at him through her lashes while her cheeks still burned. “No, that isn’t what I meant. We all know that you are capable of so much as an asset, and I began to wonder if you’ve ever applied those advantages romantically.”

His eyes danced with amusement as he leaned closer to her. “That’s a bit personal, don’t you think?”

She found herself unable to look away from those blue eyes, with crinkles at the corners telling her that the smile was real. She smirked in response. “Well, if you don’t want to tell me…”

“Are you asking if I’ve been with more than one person at the same time?”

“Just how well can you multitask?”

His fingers brushed over her upper arm, sliding downward to rest at her wrist, stroking. His gaze had dropped down to her hand. He seemed to be considering his answer.

“So you  _ have! _ ” she whispered. 

He withdrew his hand, to her disappointment, but he met her eyes once again. “Well, who wouldn’t at least once, if they could?”

She laughed. “Well…” He already knew there were so few people she trusted, so few people she would allow to get that close to her.

“It was a waste of time. There were so many more productive things I could have been doing.”

“I see.” He was still close enough to touch.

“As for relationships… I don’t like many people. You’re one of the few people I can stand for very long. As for most people who know what I am, they don’t tend to find themselves equally attracted to each of my bodies.” 

Myfanwy considered that. She felt so close to Gestalt that to her they were all simply _Gestalt_, with the same familiarity and magnetism.  
  
“Do you have a preference?” That crooked smile appeared on his face once again.  
  
Myfanwy tried to think who she’d been attracted to first. She wasn’t sure if it had been Robert or Eliza, but it truly had ceased to matter years ago. She saw Gestalt in all of them. “You. Any of you I’m with in the moment.”

He reached out to her face, then, tracing a finger along her hairline. 

She leaned into his touch, reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder, closing the distance, tilting her head, feeling his lips about to touch hers.

Suddenly he let out a sigh of annoyance. He looked down, closing his eyes and withdrawing his hand.

“What--”

The door opened then. Linda walked in, followed by Eliza.

“Yes,” said Teddy, straightening. “I’m afraid we’ll have to discuss this another time.”

“Of course,” she said, downing the last of her tea, savoring the sweetness of the marshmallows.

“Soon,” said Eliza, reaching out unexpectedly to brush Myfanwy’s lip with her thumb. She grinned, holding up her thumb. “Marshmallow.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed The Rook on Starz, please consider signing the petition in hope of a second season.
> 
> http://chng.it/bf6m7GZCLq


End file.
